1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ultrasonic devices and in particular to ultrasonic oral and personal hygiene devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of devices in which ultrasonic energy has been used to accomplish various objectives. Ultrasonics are used in industry for cleaning components, for welding of plastics and for assembly of parts. Ultrasonics have also found application in the field of body scanning and imaging where ultrasound is the medium. Ultrasonic vibrations have also been used for dental purposes, such as cleaning teeth and stimulating gums.
The devices of U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,770 to Kuris et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,932 to Balamuth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,218 to Sawyer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,233 to Bodine disclose ultrasonic devices which incorporate a control portion, a transducer portion, and a member attached to said transducer for cleaning the teeth and stimulating the gums. The ultrasonic vibrations generated by these devices are transmitted into a brush or similar member which moves back and forth in response to the vibrations. In order for such devices to be effective cleansing means, the device must be moved in and around the mouth so that the vibrating bristles will contact all exposed surfaces of the teeth. Inasmuch as no external fluid is injected into the mouth, the entire ultrasonic vibration transmission must be conducted in a more localized area, that being the area between the vibrating bristles and the area being contacted for cleaning. Such devices also do not contain a fluid reservoir which can be filled with different chemical compositions and then pumped into the mouth or other cavity for various medical and cleansing reasons. Because of the fact that these devices must be moved to different locations in order to effectively clean, they are not suitable for use by individuals with certain handicaps and disabilities. For example, individuals who are partially or totally handicapped with respect to their hands and arms may not be able to brush their own teeth as would also be true of small children and retarded persons. In order to brush the teeth of such persons requires another individual such as a nurse aid or family member to attempt to use the cleansing device for the invalid, child or retarded person. The use of these devices by some other individual is awkward as well as uncertain as to its cleansing thoroughness.
A slightly different device, although incorporating the same basic ultrasonic principles, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,947 issued to Balamuth. This device incorporates a gum stimulator and tooth cleansing member attached to the end of a transducer element which also includes means to produce a stream of either continuous or pulsating fluid which is delivered from a liquid reservoir to the area where the stimulator is positioned. By means of replaceable stimulating members of different design, such a device can have a variety of dental related usages; however, there is still the necessity for some degree of manual dexterity and awareness of where to use the device and how to use the device in order for it to be effective. As previously noted with certain invalids, small children and retarded persons, the ability for manual dexterity as well as the awareness is often not present. The previously noted disadvantages of having someone else use the device on the invalid, small child or retarded person are also present with this design, that being the inability to thoroughly clean the teeth. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,255 to Robinson also discloses an ultrasonic cleansing and dental device which has a variety of replaceable tips which are designed for different applications. This device also has provisions to introduce a stream of some type of fluid as part of the cleansing action although no reservoir for this fluid is shown by the figures of this patent. The device of Robinson continues to have the same disadvantages as previously mentioned with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,947.